Pearlshipping First Story
by KAW021197
Summary: It's my first ever story so be nice. AshXDawn, OC involved.


Pokémon Movie Script

By Kyle Wilson

Ash was standing in front of a stadium. He was excited to be competing in the Unova Region tournament finals. I'm here at last Ash thought happily. Ashe took the field, he looked into the stands. His mom, Professor Oak, Brock and Gary had all come to watch Ash compete. Yet Ash was sad. The girl he secretly loved hadn't shown up.

Ash decided that he would still win. Ash saw his opponent; a boy named Shawn, release his 1st of 6 Pokémon, a Snivy. Go Infernape! Ash shouted releasing Infernape from its ball. Suddenly, movement caught Ash's eye. The girl he loved had come and was on the sidelines watching. You can do it Ash! Dawn shouted. He gave her thumbs up and quickly defeated Shawn 6-3. Shawn simply growled, returned his last Pokémon, bowed to the referee and left.

You did it! Dawn cried running to Ash. They hugged and Ash was happy. Then everything changed. Ash was hugging Dawn when a voice rang from his head. Time to pay up the voice said.

Suddenly, Ash's head erupted in pain. He reeled from Dawn, clutching his head and groaning. Ash are you OK? Dawn asked. Suddenly, a cloud of purple energy surrounded him. AHHHHHH! Ash screamed. ASH NO! Dawn shouted. By then, Ash's friends had come down to the field.

ASH! They cried. Ash was kneeling on the ground, blue energy swirling around him. HAHAHAHA! Ash laughed evilly.

I'm free once more! Ash cried. What's wrong with you Ash? Gary asked. How dare you address the king of Pokelantis in such a tone?! Ash shouted. Oh no Dawn muttered. Ash had been re-possessed by the king of Pokelantis.

Kneel before me! The king shouted waving his hand. An invisible hand forced everyone to kneel. That's better the king laughed. Stop this at once! A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a 19-year-old man jump from the stadium roof. Instead of hitting the ground, he stopped in mid-air and flew into the king, knocking him into the wall.

The king emerged, growling in anger. Kyle Wilson he growled. Cease this at once! Kyle shouted. You'll never obtain the power you once possessed! Oh, but I will the king laughed. And you shall die in my dungeons!

I disagree Kyle said, drawing a bright blue sword from its sheath. The king waved his hand and a sword appeared in it. They engaged in a fight and Kyle quickly knocked him to his knees. He drew a small cross and pressed it to the king's heart.

That doesn't work! The king laughed. Kyle withdrew his cross and maintained an offensive stand. The king laughed and erupted in smoke. When it cleared, he laid on the ground, not moving. Dawn and Kyle rushed forward. Kyle growled in anger. What is it? Dawn asked, terrified at what his answer might be.

This man is dead and it's not the king Kyle said. Who is it then? Dawn asked, growing even more scared, a horrifying thought occurring to her. Its Ash Kyle said sadly. NO! Dawn cried, falling to her knees sobbing.

HAHAHAHA! The king laughed from behind them, in his own body. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dawn didn't care, she only wanted Ash back.

WAISE HEILL MAXIMAS NA GUARDIANA! Kyle shouted suddenly. His hand glowed and Ash sat up suddenly, gasping for air. Ash! Dawn cried hugging him fiercely. Ash hugged her back. How do you feel? Kyle asked. Ummm-great Ash said confused.

You're a Guardian of Power now, like myself Kyle said proudly. Dawn gasped in amazement. So I can perform magic like you? Ash said. Yes Kyle laughed tossing him a rock. Say stern risa Kyle said. Stern risa Ash said fiercely. The stone flew out of sight. WOW! Ash gasped.

Now, lets go kill an evil spirit Kyle said. He, Ash and Dawn were than transported to the king's lair. Hello your highness Kyle laughed. YOU! The king shouted, attacking him immediately. After a long fight Kyle drew a second blue sword that was disarmed.

Kyle fell to the floor. You lose Wilson the king laughed. As he stabbed downward, Ash used the disarmed blade to stab the king. The king gasped. You lose your highness Ash said. AHHHHHHHH! The king screamed as he faded into the shadows.

Nice work Kyle said, rising from the floor. Ash looked at his arm. It was bloodied by a piece of the king's armor. Are you all right? Dawn asked running to him. Yes, I'm ok Ash said, wincing as Dawn grabbed his arm. Oh my you're hurt! Dawn exclaimed. Waise Heill Kyle said, healing Ash's mangled arm. Thanks Ash said. No problem said Kyle.

Dawn Ash said looking at Dawn. What? Dawn asked. I…I need to tell you something Ash said. What is that? I love you Ash said. Dawn gasped in shock. I know you don't feel the same but I needed to let you know Ash said sadly. Before he could say more, Dawn leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Ash returned the kiss gently. They broke apart, both blushing.

I love you too Dawn said softly. Ash smiled and kissed her again. Kyle smiled, watching them kiss. Ok lovebirds, time to go Kyle laughed. Ash and Dawn broke apart and laughed. They all left the cave, Ash and Dawn holding hands. They didn't know that their journey was only beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
